The Animal Unleashed
by LR Earl
Summary: Their story doesn't end with happily ever after - it's just beginning as plans are set in motion. Astoria is back for revenge; her heart set on Draco, her sights set on Hermione. To protect her family, Hermione will have to unleash the animal inside and put down all challengers, once and for all. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is the sequel to "The Animal Inside". It may be confusing to readers who haven't read the first installment; you can check it out on my profile. But feel free to read along if you wish, there won't be much backstory as our story picks up right where the first one left off._

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, the world and characters recognized below do not belong to me, but to JK Rowling. The following is for pure entertainment only.

* * *

Chapter One

In another lifetime, Theodore Nott would have been among the wedding guests standing to greet the bride and groom as they made their way down the aisle. But he hadn't spoken to Draco Malfoy since before the Battle of Hogwarts; their lives had taken them on separate paths during the War.

While Draco had remained close to Mummy and Daddy Malfoy, Theo had been sent to live among the werewolves. He spent most of the war fighting with their pack, figuring out very early on that they didn't take kindly to wizards. After the Golden Trio's escape from Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix LeStrange, the Dark Lord's tightly coiled anger unleashed. He lashed out at the smallest of failures and as a result, Theo was given to the Fenrir Greyback to turn as he pleased.

As long as the werewolves were happy; their alliance had proven invaluable to the Dark Lord and he didn't blink in offering the youngest Nott to their Alpha.

After the Dark was vanquished and time had passed, Theo had no choice but to adjust to this new way of life. Nott Sr. had died in Azkaban; nothing remained for him in the Wizarding world. He kept up with a few contacts, but had chosen to adopt a life of solitude, his kin quickly becoming his only home. The need to return to the Wizarding world greatly diminished.

Theo smiled tightly as he watched Draco lean down to kiss his bride; at least his old mate from Hogwarts had found a love of his own. The small number of guests in attendance stood to their feet, clapping happily as the young couple turned and greeted them, smiles bright on their faces.

During Theo's short tenure as Alpha of his own clan, he had yet to find his own mate. He had a few dalliances here and there, but nothing meaningful or long-term. Nothing that pulled at his insides, that screamed this was your destined mate. Perhaps maybe he could have that with the witch-turned werewolf beside him.

Astoria Greengrass was stunningly beautiful, if you disregarded the curse scars that ran from her neck across her shoulders. Petite, she only stood at 5'3'', her bright blonde mane used to hang in sculpted ringlets to her waist from what he remembered at school, but now she sported a more manageable cut. Life in the wild had not sullied her cultured upbringing just yet.

"Don't they look happy?" Theo jokingly teased, pushing off the tree he leaned against.

Her eyes tracked the movements of the couple moving across the clearance. There were handshakes and kisses aplenty. Astoria fought the sneer that was just forming at the corner of her lips. "Sore you didn't receive an invite, Theo?" Her eyes narrowed as she watched Hermione push up on her toes to kiss her new husband.

"Don't need one. My vantage spot is just fine, thank you." Theo paused as he appraised Astoria. He knew she was fighting her jealousy; that a few short months ago, she would have been Malfoy's bride, not Hermione Granger. "Why did you want to come anyway?"

"Didn't think I'd see the day Draco would sully his bloodline with mud." Astoria smiled sweetly. "Seeing is believing, I suppose."

He raised a questioning brow, folding his arms across his chest. "And now?"

A corner of her pink mouth quirked up. "I've got the better end of the deal for sure."

That was news. After Theo had brought an injured and dying Astoria to his den, he had slowly nursed her back to health. He dealt with her violent mood swings as she struggled to accept that not only was she a werewolf, but she had also lost the wizard she had coveted her entire life. She couldn't return to society; they both knew prejudices ran deep, even if the War had fractured their pureblood way of life.

Theo had hoped she would stay with his clan, with him. He saw the heady looks members of his clan would give her as she walked among them. She was unclaimed, ripe for any male to take. He was the one to have brought her back; he wanted her for himself. "So … you'll stay?" he ventured.

Astoria nodded as one side of Theo's mouth climbed higher than the other; a triumph smirk. "I will." She could smell the man's lust as he wrapped large arms around her; it offended her senses. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from grimacing at the contact. Of course, she would stay. Who else could she persuade to take up her cause? Who else had the tools, the numbers, the sheer strength to exact the ultimate revenge she guaranteed Hermione Granger. _Hermione __**Malfoy**__ now_, she thought with contempt. The only thing left to do was to turn her cause into _his _cause. Nothing a little loving couldn't accomplish. She needed a place to belong, temporarily. Until she could claim what had always been promised to her. What was still promised to her.

Making sure her features were clear from any ill intent, she needed Theo on her side, she turned in Theo's arms. Astoria brought her arms to his neck and cooed gently, "Let's go home." She ran a hand down the back of his scalp, her fingers just catching the ends of his untidy black hair.

A broad smile broke over his face. Whether they were wizards or werewolves, men were so easy to fool.

"I've seen enough." She ducked her head into his neck and sighed against his neck. She could feel him shift against her form.

"Sad, Astoria?" He asked above her head.

"No," she answered honestly. "I couldn't be happier." She tuned out the cheers for the newly married couple just beyond the edge of the woods. Today, they could toast Draco Malfoy and his new bride all they wanted. Very soon, their honeymoon would come to an end, whether they knew it or not.

Even from their hidden vantage point amongst the trees, Astoria knew Draco would pick up her floral scent if she lingered too long. And he would not hesitate to protect his new bride now. No, it would do no good to go against them today.

Patience was needed.

Astoria could wait a little longer. What was the saying? Anything worth having… and Draco Malfoy was certainly worth having. She smirked to herself as she planted a light kiss upon Theo's waiting lips. His hands fisted into her blouse. She allowed him to Apparate them back to their home … for now. The distant wedding celebration ringing loudly in her ears.

The promise of things to come kept her smiling even as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Mama-mia, I'm overwhelmed with the response to this story! I am so excited to see names I recognize as well as some new ones along for the ride. I hope you all enjoy!_

_**Warnings**__: Rated M: Like TAI, this fic will contain explicit sexual scenes, violence and some language. You've been warned._

* * *

Chapter Two

_Three months later…_

_._

_._

Just inside the entryway to their new home on the edge of Surrey, Draco Malfoy tore the offending piece of parchment to shreds and promptly _vanished_ the remainders. Looking out the door for any owls who may have delivered the note, Draco searched for any clues to the note's origins. Not seeking to disturb the early morning silence, especially his mate who needed the rest, Draco softly shut the door and made his way back into the home.

That was the second anonymous note this month. A small chill prickled along the underside of his arms at the likelihood of the two being unrelated. He had received the first letter only two weeks ago.

When the first note arrived, Draco had been sitting in his office at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, working on a new potion from …, when an interdepartmental memo arrived on his desk. Draco didn't think much about the nondescript piece of parchment, but the short line gave him pause.

'_A Malfoy always keeps his promises', _it read. Nothing else was written. It wasn't signed or stamped. Draco had sat perplexed for all of two minutes trying to decipher its meaning. Looking about his workstation, he noticed no one peering his way; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Pushing out of his seat, he slowly made his way down the aisle, narrowing his eyes at fellow colleagues.

Stopping in front of the cherry oak door, Draco smirked and knocked twice on the gold-plated name tag. The name plate was freshly installed and boasted _Hermione Malfoy_ in raised lettering. His mate had gotten a promotion soon after they returned from their honeymoon, and quite excitedly, starting working right after their return.

It was a middle management position, but at age twenty-six, Hermione was well positioned to be overseeing the entire department by time she was thirty. Her proposal on the properties on lycanthropic blood and the possibilities it afforded Wizarding kind won over the promotion committee soundly. Not that Draco doubted for a moment that it would not. Hermione never undertook a task without giving it her all; it was one of the things he loved about her.

They had chosen to keep their condition quiet for now; only a few close family members and friends knew the truth about their werewolf blood. Hermione gathered that Wizarding Britain was still a ways away from complete tolerance and acceptance and she sought to change the system from within before going public with their condition.

Now that time had passed, the lycanthropic strain they shared had expanded from its original properties. They would both shift with the full moon, but thanks to an altered brew of Wolfsbane Draco concocted himself, they did not have to deal with the their lycanthropy worsening. For now, they agreed, for the sake of the babies she now carried, it would be best not to suffer the effects of becoming a werewolf until after their children had arrived.

Draco knocked one more time for propriety's sake before turning the handle and pushing the office door open. He discreetly hid the note in his robe as he entered.

Even though Hermione was technically his boss, Draco felt no qualms about entering before she had the chance to answer him. His mate looked up from a roll of parchment lining her desk, the concentrated lines adorning her face falling into a slow smile as he closed the door behind him.

"You know it's customary to enter after a person acknowledges you. If this is to become a habit, I'm going to have to document this into your personal records, Mr. Malfoy," she said with all seriousness.

He closed the door with a kick. "Do what you feel you must, _Mrs_. Malfoy. But then I would be remiss if I didn't report to the Department Chair the egregious atrocities occurring within the Department. I mean seriously, ongoing illicit affairs with a subordinate?" He arched a sardonic brow at her. "How scandalous!"

Draco watched as she pushed herself out of her seat with some effort. He moved quickly to offer an arm, but his mate was notoriously stubborn and independent. But Draco knew that at just a little over six months pregnant, the delicate condition was beginning to take its toll. Her eyes held no heat as she moved towards him slowly.

"Not that I don't love these unannounced visits, dear, but why are you here? Is something the matter?"

Draco gave a roguish grin as he took the hand so adorably propped on her hip and pulled her into him. He adjusted her so her belly wouldn't come between them.

Tracking his eyes over her face, Draco took in the slight dusting of barely-there freckles across her nose and her cheeks, slightly plump from over indulging on fudge from Honeydukes (a craving he personally had to trek to Hogsmeade to acquire on multiple occasions).

Hermione's eyebrows drew together in question as he appraised her silently for a moment longer. "No, not particularly," Draco finally answered her question. Once Draco had assured himself of her well-being, he wrapped his arms around her, her belly pushing into him just slightly. He inhaled long and hard into her hair as he took in her essence. She smelled of light soap and warm roses. He still couldn't believe the former Hermione Granger was carrying his children. The thought had him bursting with male ego of the highest sort; he wouldn't have it any other way.

One eyebrow raised in a way that said she didn't believe him one iota. Shifting her head in question, "And you just stopped by unannounced to say 'hello'?" Hermione probed, clearly disbelieving his intentions.

"Must everything I do have some ulterior motive behind it?" Draco asked innocently as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Is your name Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked back cheekily.

Well, Draco couldn't disagree with her there. He did not like to keep secrets from her, but couldn't see the merit in mentioning the arrival of a mysterious note; it would only cause her to worry. It wasn't like they hadn't received stares from colleagues and former classmates; some of his father's old friends had a few unpleasant things to say behind her back once they had returned in public as husband and wife.

But there was no need to inform her of such a note; Draco just wanted to make sure she was alright. His protective instincts were in overdrive, especially now she was carrying his children, and something about this note had prompted him to seek her out. He could not explain why. She wouldn't fault him for it, but she would demand to know what the note was about. So, Draco had dropped it for the time being.

But that was two weeks ago and now another mysterious letter had arrived at his doorstep this morning. This was disconcerting. One note, he could push off as backwards teasing… maybe. But another one, especially one insinuating at well-being of his mate, that sent his blood temperature rising.

Draco re-checked the wards around the perimeter of their house and added another for security measures. He had just arrived at a level of comfortableness to allow Hermione to venture outside of house alone. It wasn't until she reminded him that she was more than capable to defend herself that Draco allowed her to leave completely unaccompanied. Usually she met with Ginny or other friends, but it didn't mean he was happy with it; he just knew who he was married to. But the wolf within him still paced heatedly at the thought of someone threatening her or their children.

That overwhelming need to be close to Hermione once more drove Draco upstairs and quietly, he entered their master bedroom suite. His mate was right where he left her; curled on her side, the blankets thrown off of her legs. She slept unguarded in her sleep. To see her so relaxed, so at peace, brought a smile to Draco's face and distantly, a thought to his mind. His eyes darkened as he took in her relaxed form, her mouth parted in slumber.

Something about seeing his mate sated so completely had Draco slipping the blanket off of her legs, his eyes roaming over the creamy flesh of her thighs. Pregnancy did make for the most wonderful shagging. The influx of hormones had her completely randy around the clock it seemed. Her breasts were soft and full as Draco greedily drunk in the vision before him; the sight of his wife swollen with his children.

He lifted the night dress she wore and a finger ghosted along her skin, a trail of gooseflesh behind the lone digit. As he reached the apex of her thighs, his thoughts returned to the note that morning. Seeking to rid himself of the eerie words he read earlier, he pulled the blanket from her fully.

Now, Draco wanted nothing more than to feel her sweet warmth grip him most ardently. Two fingers swept over her fleshy lower lips, not surprised to find her ready to accommodate him. After the first few weeks of morning sickness had passed, pregnancy had her in a constant state of arousal.

Ever so slowly, Draco pushed two digits inside her, his eyes fixed to her face to see if she would rouse before he even began. He was sure she would awake; he wanted her conscious at some point.

Lowering his mouth, Draco licked and sampled the delicious wine that was hers alone. One taste on his tongue and he deeply swallowed, greedy for more. A light moan reached his ears as her leg shifted against his shoulder. He kept sucking and swallowing, his fingers building a steady rhythm of their own. Her walls stretched and held onto his long fingers, as he added a third. A sharp gasp delighted upon his ears.

Draco smiled to himself, but kept his head firmly between her legs determined to wake her up completely in the most pleasant way. Coat upon coat of her sweet cream fell over his lips, down his lightly-bearded face, as he traced his name with his tongue across her pussy.

Hermione was awake now, he knew, as fingernails licked up the back of his head, but he did not stop. Hands pulled at his shoulders, but instead, he twisted his fingers in a curling motion, determined to make her sing for him. Her hips dipped as she tried to adjust against the pressure. Draco applied pressure to her walls.

"That's it, love. Move your hips for me. Let me in," he groaned.

"Draco…." Hermione moaned, sleep lingering in her voice. "I need more…" she said above him.

Damn it, how Draco wanted to give in to her pleas just then, the wait too great. Curious thoughts about mysterious notes were long stowed away as she scratched at his shoulders; he was sure red lines would adorn them when he finished.

"You taste divine, love. Come apart for me," he spoke around her clit as his tongue coaxed her orgasm from her. He swiped the length of it along her womanhood and she groaned, loud and deep. The sound went straight to his cock; he was hard, his pre-cum staining the lining of his pants. He counted the seconds in his head until he could bury himself inside her again.

Draco suckled at her lower lips, his tongue replacing his fingers. As he ribbed the outer entrance with his tongue, her legs shook beneath his hands. Her shallow breath labored as she flirted with the precipice, almost there. Expertly, his tongue tickled the inside of her walls and he rubbed his thumb across her clit hard.

She broke so beautifully under him; his cock strained to be where his tongue was now.

Lifting up to his knees, not bothering to wipe the vestiges of her orgasm off his face, Draco grabbed the back of her knees. With one impatient thrust, Draco buried himself to the hilt inside his mate. He did not swear, for the sight beneath him was too beautiful for such vulgarities.

Hermione looked like one of the pagan goddesses of old, swollen with child, her breasts so gloriously full and aching to be touched, her back arched as she adjusted to feel of being stretched by his wide girth. Her eyes twisted shut, chestnut curls tossed across her face as she came down from her orgasm, her hands fisted in between their sheets.

If this wasn't heaven, then Draco did not know what was. Slowly, he removed himself from her to tease before sinking into liquid heat once more. They both groaned at the fit.

It was perfect; she was sculpted to fit him just perfectly. He could tell from her jagged breathing she was primed for more, but he held back for lucidity. His cock, now slick with her juices, rubbed over her entrance before sinking into her again, mimicking what his tongue had done just earlier.

But Merlin help him, she would flutter around his cock before he let the animal loose. He reinserted himself back into her weeping pussy, just a tad, before taking another inch, and back out. He bit back a smirk at her grunt of disapproval. Oh how he loved to tease her, he thought as he sunk into her once more.

But Draco loved to please Hermione far greater. Surprising her, Draco thrust into her quickly, hitting her sensitive cervix. He finally swore and held still as her pussy walls fluttered and gripped him, milking him deeper and deeper into her channel. He wanted to let go, as her body was persuading him to do, but rolling his shoulders, he lowered down to capture her lips, the greatest prize for such an endeavor.

She kissed him with as much as ferocity and love as he did and they warred upon each other, passion and fire building between them. If she weren't heavily pregnant with twins, Draco knew Hermione would have rolled them over and taken what she wanted; so, she took with her lips, what her body could do not.

Her hands held his head in place as she lifted to explore his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around hers, but as tempting as her mouth was, he could not stay.

Pushing back to his knees, an unspoken need sat buried in the warm walls of his mate pulled and tugged on the very seat of his brain; that edge where his wolf lay waiting; patient, but present. It would wait for her pleasure, but only for so long. Opening the door to his wolf, Draco held her legs down and apart, his eyes fixated on the point of their intimate connection. He watched as a part of him became a part of her.

God, the scent of her. The feel of her. The love he held for her.

Only her.

"Her…'ione," Draco ghosted between breaths as that all-encompassing bliss rained upon him, shooting from his back, through his hips, out of his groin and into her depths. He emptied himself in two, three deep thrusts. His strength failed, his payment for holding back for too long, and his arms collapsed under his weight. A last thought to be mindful of her stomach entered his mind, but Hermione rolled him over to her nonetheless.

Their children kicked and moved beneath them, no doubt awoken by their parents' most active endeavors.

Quiet moments passed and Draco basked in the warmth of his mate's body. Kissing her damp forehead, he reassured himself again that she was safe. He would keep them all safe as his hand ran possessively over her middle.

But promises did not stop the words from this morning's missive from burning behind his eyelids.

The words ran across his mind, still as clear when he destroyed the note.

'_Enjoy your new bride while you can, Draco. Happily ever after, this is not.' _

Draco pulled Hermione in closer while he bade his wolf to heel; the beast within growled and sought immediate retribution. Someone had threatened his love, his family. Draco would find them, whoever they were. And they would pay.

* * *

Astoria tried to keep the sneer from marking her face as she watched feral half-men, half-beasts file in to greet her. One by one, they came forward to kiss her hand in deference, Theo's arm firmly encircled about her waist. Theo had ordered his pack to greet her formally; to acknowledge that she was his, their new Lupa to his Alpha. Theo had taken time to induct her in their way of life. They had adopted a waifish, nomadic existence, living on the fabric of the society in the deep woods of the northern lands.

Theo's pack had barely taken a liking to her; their deep-seated fear of wizards (even though many of them were former wizards and witches themselves) and the pureblood society that ostracized them kept them from accepting her fully. It was only because of Theo's insistence that they act civil to her, or how civilly they could, that they showed her any tolerance at all. It wasn't until this full moon, Theo announced the decision to claim her formally. And just like that, Astoria had inherited a pack. Part one of her plan was accomplished.

While the thought of commanding a group of people, no matter their standing in society, provided some consolation, her mind remained fairly on the endgame. No doubt, Draco would start looking over his shoulder now that her little notes had planted the seed of fear. As he should.

"Watch it!" Astoria clipped, as she pulled her hand back from a young teen whose lips had stayed too long on her skin. She itched to wipe the back of her hand against her leg. The young man smirked, but did as told, carefully stepping back. This was only the beginning as Astoria looked over the long line of pack members she had yet to greet.

These heathens would learn to respect her, with or without Theo. She had been born their better, and even if she so happened to share a similar fate, Astoria held herself to a higher standard. The sooner they learned that, they better off they would be.

Turning to Theo, she feigned exhaustion. "Theo, darling, would you mind if I took a slight reprieve?"

"Of course. You can meet the others later tonight." With a dismissive wave of his hand to his pack, the line disbursed and Astoria gladly made her way back to the tent Theo had transfigured for her.

While Theo once slept in a plain tent, the bare necessities and a few odd and ends his only possessions, Astoria had demanded changes the day he brought her back after the wedding. The tent designated for the Alpha, and now her, was still plain on the outside, but now boasted the warmest fur rugs, chairs, and upholstery Theo could find. He had found a feather bed for her to sleep on; the wool cot he slept on previously would not do. She had a claw foot tub basin installed; spices and soaps lined the cabinets next to it.

Astoria spent the better part of the last two months acquiring accessories and trinkets from her former life to make living in a tent more accessible. She refused to live like a common animal. The tent was minimal compared to what she left behind in her old life; to what would have been afforded to her had she married Draco as originally planned. It was only temporary, she gathered as she fell back on the warm coverlet.

Soon she would be Draco's, this damnable pack of wolves behind her, and Hermione would be dead. She smiled to herself. "Stupid bitch should have taken the cure and left while she had the chance to." Now Hermione had to pay; Astoria didn't plan on holding back. Onto part two.

* * *

_To be continued…Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy some eggnog!_


End file.
